Consumers, particularly those in business, education and government arenas, benefit from collaborating with colleagues and others from locations remote from one another. There are numerous options available to facilitate such communications. Examples include telephones, fax machines, and e-mail among others. There are, however, few options available that enable those at geographically disparate locations to collaborate with each other on group projects, joint tasks and the like. Such is particularly true with respect to hand drawn images. For example, it may be desirable for a presenter at one location to jot notes and figures on a dry erase board or flip chart. Unfortunately, collaborators at remote locations are not able to view the presenter's hand drawn images.